My research focuses on the entry of herpes viruses into cells. Ten viral surface molecules interact with each other and with the cell surface to punch a hole into the cell. Individual molecules cannot be distinguished by the electron microscope and the complexes are too complicated to analyze by X-ray crystallography. I will propose to NIH on June 1 1993, that I make 2-D crystals of herpes viral membrane molecules alone and in combinations, image them at several angles in vitreous ice with low electron doses, and determine their 3-D structure by digitizing correlation and averaging, and Fourier analysis.